


Leap of Faith

by jammyemi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Pre series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammyemi/pseuds/jammyemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian meet after he arrives in our world through a portal. Pre-series au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

 

Emma turned the wheel sharply and directed the yellow bug into a dark side street. It had been an hour since she’d commandeered the little thing and she was twitchy whenever she spotted a police car. She pulled up to the side, in shadows, and glanced in her rear view mirror. Emma waited and watched as the police drove slowly past the end of the street, one of them briefly glanced her way but they continued on without stopping. Emma expelled the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

It was getting late and the growl in her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. She needed to find somewhere quiet, away from prying eyes, so she drove the car on down the street. There was a turn to the left and the buildings on both sides ended and a view opened up in front of her. A huge grin appeared on Emma’s face when she saw where she was. The docks.

Her whole life she had loved the ocean and water, loved looking out at the horizon, imagining the possibilities of adventure. She wasn’t really sure where that had come from, none of her foster parents - and she had had so many - were particularly interested in the sea. She had sometimes wondered if it had come from her real parents, the ones that didn’t want her. Whenever she thought of them, who they might be, she felt a small pressing weight on her heart and a prickle in her eyes, but she soon pushed the feeling down, deep inside. She had spent so many hours crying over them. Too many.

The area of the docks she was in was quiet and deserted. The workers had gone home for the evening and the boats were bobbing up and down gently. She parked the car between two large metal containers, out of the way, and turned the key to stop the engine. It wasn’t really a key but the screwdriver worked just as well.

She grabbed the bag that lay in the seat beside her and rummaged through it for the sandwich and apple she’d stolen earlier. She took a small bite of the sandwich and chewed, enjoying every moment of it. Peacefully she looked out at the water. The river wasn’t quite the ocean, but close enough.

Suddenly there was a bright white flash and noise like crackling electricity. The light blinded her and she threw her arm in front of her face. As quickly as it had appeared it had gone and she looked out at the spot in front of the car where it had been.

The spotty remnants of the light faded from her vision and she could make out two figures; one large, one small. An adult and a child perhaps.

No it wasn’t a child, it was… Emma blinked. She couldn’t believe what she was looking at. It looked like some sort of goblin, something only found in fairy tales. The creature looked barely three feet tall. It had spindly arms and legs, greeny-grey skin and long, sharp, claw-like nails. Its pointy ears stuck out away from its head.

In stark contrast, the man the creature was fighting was dressed as if he had stepped right out of the pages of a regency romance. Blue jacket, white trousers and black boots. His dark hair was tied back in a small pony tail. He swung a sword skilfully at the creature, who bobbed and weaved about, missing the sword strikes with ease.

Emma was frozen, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. What on earth was going on?

The man snatched something from the creature’s hand, as the two wrestled to take possession of the item. However the man’s longer reach prevented the creature from reclaiming it.

Suddenly it leapt high in the air and with one swift movement, pulled a dagger from its belt and slashed it across the man’s left shoulder.

The man clutched at his wound and dropped down to one knee. With one final insult the goblin jumped up and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Emma gasped and without thinking burst out of the car. The creature looked at her for a split second, gave a sly grin that turned Emma cold and ran off into the shadows.

The man groaned and pushed himself up from the floor into a sitting position. Whatever it was he had taken from the creature, he now secured in a black leather pouch on his belt.

Emma swallowed, her heart racing. She approached the man slowly. As she got closer she looked down at his face. He turned his head and looked up at her.

Her breath caught for a second as she got her first good look at him. His beautiful face twisted with pain, his full lips parted as he breathed through his clenched teeth. His eyes were so blue - sapphire pools the colour of the ocean when the sun shone through it. Eyes that were now looking deeply into hers.

Where the hell had he come from? What the hell was going on?

For what seemed like an eternity the two of them just looked at each other, mesmerised. A small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth but it immediately turned to a grimace as he moved his injured shoulder. Emma looked at the wound he was clutching. He was bleeding badly.

“Are you ok?” She immediately rushed forward and knelt beside him.

“I’m fine lass” he said. “Where did it go?” He looked around him, eyes probing the shadows.

“You mean the…the…” Emma searched for the words. “That thing”

“Yes the Kobolas, I need to find it, otherwise I can’t get back” He wearily climbed to his feet. Emma also rose to stand next to him.

“The what? I have no idea what that is” Emma said.

He raised an eyebrow “You don’t have Kobolas here?”

Emma just looked at him, confused. He looked around him and said “Come to think of it where am I?”

“Portland” Emma replied slowly. She had started to think he might be a little crazy.

“Port-land” he repeated, sounding the word out. “Well the realm of Portland is a strange one indeed.” His attention suddenly returned to Emma. “Are you hurt my lady, did it attack you, are you well?”

“I’m fine, you’re the one who’s bleeding. You need a hospital”.

Now it was his turn to look confused. “Is that some form of medicine?”

Ok he really was crazy. Perhaps it was blood loss or shock, Emma thought.

“No, the place where they give you medicine,” she said cautiously.

“Ah I see, a healers. Unfortunately I don’t have time. I must find the Kobolas”.

The man hesitantly turned, seemingly reluctant to look away from her.

Despite knowing him for only a few moments something made her want to ensure he was safe and well.

“Let me help you.”

The man stopped and looked back at her. He paused for a moment, then nodded.

“Thank you. What do you propose?”

“Come back to the car and I’ll try and find a drug store.”

Emma turned and walked back towards the car. Her mind was racing. What the hell was she doing? He could be anyone, she didn’t even know his name. Something though, something about him made her feel at ease, as if she knew she could trust him.

She pulled the car door open and looked back. He was regarding the yellow bug with interest. “Is it some sort of wagon, where are your horses?”

Emma laughed and shook her head.

“Just get in.”

He eased into the seat, the movement obviously hurting his shoulder.

“First things first,” Emma said. “Who are you?”

The man looked at her and a look of pride swept over his face as he said “Lieutenant Killian Jones at your service m’lady.”

He attempted to bow, something not easily achieved in the small confines of the car.

Emma couldn’t contain a smile. He was so dashing. Was he for real? It was as if he had sprung from the pages of a classic novel.

“Emma Swan, at yours.” She laughed and mimicked his bow.

He grinned, “A beautiful name indeed.”

“Ok, let’s go do something about your shoulder.”

Emma turned and put her seat belt on. Killian watched her and the process before turning to do the same. He grunted at the pain as he moved.

Emma started the engine with the screw driver key. She glanced over to see if he had noticed but he was looking fascinated at the various buttons and dials on the dashboard. The engine spluttered to life and Emma drove the car away from the docks.

Killian looked wide-eyed and in wonder. “It’s quite the vessel you captain here, Swan.”

Emma laughed. ”You have to tell me what’s going on. There was a flash of light and you just appeared in front of me like… I don’t know - something out of Terminator. Not to mention you were fighting Gollum.”

Killian studied her face for a few moments. His expression unreadable. Suddenly he laughed, loudly and heartily. The sound was intoxicating to Emma and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry but I have absolutely no idea what you just said to me. You are an enigma.”

“You too,” she said delightedly.

It wasn’t something she was used to feeling so it took a few moments for her to realise it. She was happy. It seemed like a lifetime since she felt happy.

They drove on in a comfortable silence until Emma spotted a drugstore. She pulled the car up in a side street, still cautious of the fact that the police might spot the car.

“I’m going to get something to help you. Wait here.”

Emma went to climb out, but paused with her hand on the door. She couldn’t quite face him as she said “Don’t make me regret trusting you, ok?”

“I won’t,” he said, “Emma, look at me.”

She turned, surprised by the sincerity in his voice. Part of her hadn’t expected him to take her request seriously.

“I won’t,” he said again, as their eyes met. And damn if she didn’t believe him.

*

A few minutes later Emma came running around the corner towards the car, arms full of items. She had a big smile on her face. She flung open the door, chucked her bounty in Killian’s lap and started the car. “Let’s go” she panted, slightly breathless from running.

As they drove away Killian regarded the items in his lap. Amongst them he saw bandages, bottles full of clear liquid and several small boxes with the word ‘painkiller’. 

“Impressive. Thank you, but I have no money to pay you.”

Emma waved her hand “No need”. She hadn’t paid for anything, just grabbed what she could easily reach from the shelves. She always felt bad for stealing but needs must.

He looked at her briefly.

“Thank you,” he said again and his eyes dropped to stare down at his lap. A slight pink colour tinged his cheeks. “I humbly appreciate your kindness. But the sooner I can take up my search for the creature the better.”

“Creature,” Emma said under her breath. Still not understanding what she had seen. “Where will you even start looking?”

“Kobolas tend to seek out woodland or caves. Is there woodland close by, everywhere I have seen so far seems to be made of various types of stone?” he said gesturing towards a brick building.

“No caves I can think of but we have a park, plenty of trees there.”

“Then I shall start my search there.”

Emma nodded and set the car in the direction of the park.

The sky had turned dark and the clouds were a menacing grey and purple. They threatened to break and unleash a heavy downpour.

Emma pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. She took her seat belt off and turned to Killian.

“Let’s look at your shoulder.”

Killian undid his seat belt carefully and pulled at the slashed material around the wound.

“I need to take this off.”

He began to unbutton his blue coat. Emma walked around to his side of the car and opened the door. She watched for a few moments as he struggled.

“Do you need a hand?”

He looked up at her and nodded.

As his coat was eased off Emma could finally see the vividly bright red blood stain that had soaked into his crisp white shirt. The sight of so much blood made her suck in a breath.

Free of the jacket, Killian began to unbutton his shirt. Emma averted her eyes. This man was in pain and badly injured and all she could think about was that an infuriatingly beautiful man was undressing in front of her. Emma shook herself mentally and looked back at him.

Killian pulled the now loose shirt away from his shoulder to reveal the damage. He had been slashed badly but at least the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

“Oh god,” Emma groaned. She reached inside the car to grab the small bottle of antiseptic, cotton balls and box of painkillers. She handed the painkillers to Killian. “Take two of them.”

He tore open the pack, took a few seconds to work out what he needed to do to pop open the sealed pills and swallowed them. Emma soaked a cotton ball a little and reached towards his shoulder.

“This is going to sting.”

“I’m ready,” he said getting a good grip on the seat beneath him.

Emma gently started to dab at the torn and broken skin. Killian hissed and clenched his fists so hard the knuckles turned white.

“Sorry,” Emma said grimacing. “Tell me the story, why are you here?”

“My story,” he laughed, “I’m a lieutenant in the Kings Royal Navy. I sail on the Jewel of the Realm under Captain Jones, who also happens to be my brother. My king had managed to procure two items that he kept hidden away, for they were so precious. A compass and a jar of enchanted ash. Separately they were just what they sound but together they have the magic to create a portal.”

Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Unfortunately these items were stolen by the Kobolas you encountered earlier. Kobolas are nasty little creatures - not an ounce of good form amongst them - and my brother and I were tasked with hunting down the menace. We soon tracked the little thief to a nearby island.”

Emma, flustered by the way he said ‘thief’ with such contempt, managed to dab his wound a little too hard.

“Ow!”

“Sorry. I’ve cleaned it up, I’ll bandage it now. Please carry on”

“So we came across the creature and engaged in combat to retrieve the items. I was too late however and I saw the Kobolas open the jar and scatter some of the ashes. A portal opened. I tried to reach him in time but he jumped just as I laid hands on him. I had no choice but to jump with him and the portal brought us to you. I managed to claim the ashes back but he still has the compass.”

Killian looked up at Emma, “and you know the rest.”

Emma had been listening intently, wide-eyed. She had finished bandaging his shoulder as best she could. What he was saying was fantastical and surely nonsense. Magic and portals were crazy. But when she looked into his eyes she saw no hint of a lie.

Ever since she was small she had discovered an ability to tell when someone was lying. For a child who had very little to make her feel good about herself, that one thing she was proud of. It made her feel a little bit special. It was her superpower.

“I need to find the creature, retrieve the compass and return home to my land.”

Emma felt a tug in her chest when he mentioned the word home. She also felt a pang of sadness at the thought of him leaving.

Killian turned his attention to his newly bandaged shoulder and flexed his arm, testing the tightness.

“That’s a good field dressing”

“You like it? It’s my first.” 

Killian looked into Emma’s eyes and put his hand on her arm. “Thank you”

The distance between them was closing and the air seemed charged and heavy. Killian’s eyes dropped briefly to Emma’s mouth before flicking back up to her eyes. She swallowed. The whole world around them seemed to fade and blur and it was only the two of them. With only inches between them Killian suddenly stopped, dropped his gaze to the ground and pulled back.

“Emma I…” He seemed to be waging a battle in his mind, “I must find the creature.”

“Of course”

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of icy water over her. She stepped back from the car and watched as Killian stood up, fixed his sword to his belt and shut the door.

Emma gestured towards the bank of trees ahead of them. “After you.”

Killian smiled and set off into the dark trees.

As they walked on in silence, all that could be heard was the rustle of wind through the leaves. The wind was picking up and the sky was almost pitch black. No light came from the moon which was hiding behind dark plump clouds.

“Come on you bastard. You must be here somewhere,” Killian shouted to the trees.

Emma strained her eyes into the shadows. She still couldn’t believe she was doing this. Killian’s story was so extreme they could have been the words of a raving lunatic with a very active imagination. She couldn’t deny that she had seen something though, a creature that had definitely attacked him. She also couldn’t deny that despite only just meeting him she felt magnetised to him.

Killian stopped ahead of her and listened. “I can hear something.”

Emma listened carefully but she couldn’t make out anything other than the trees swaying in the wind. Suddenly the world was alight as a huge fork of lightening streaked across the sky.

In that moment, Killian and Emma both saw what they were looking for. In the brief window of light they saw the Kobolas clinging to a tree.

Killian drew his sword and started advancing towards his quarry.

There was an almighty clap of thunder in the sky above and that was the moment the dark clouds burst. Fat raindrops began to splash against Emma’s face.

“Perfect,” she muttered under her breath.

The rain didn’t seem to bother Killian as he circled his prey.

“You may have injured me but you can’t stop me,” he spat out at the creature.

The Kobolas, still armed with its dagger, smiled slyly revealing sharp pointy teeth. Emma noticed now that a small gold item hung on a chain around its neck. The compass.

Killian and the creature circled each other, poised and ready for the first strike. Emma felt exposed and slightly vulnerable so she picked up a large stick she spotted close by. It wasn’t a sword but it could still do some damage.

There was a chill in the air and the high wind battered ice cold rain against her. The thin jacket she wore was almost soaked through and her hair – whipped free from her pony tail - was plastered to her face.

Killian made the first move. He stepped forward thrusting his sword towards his opponent. The creature dodged and rolled. As it got to its feet it scuffed a handful of earth up and threw it into Killian’s face.

Temporarily blinded Killian wildly slashed his sword at the air around him. “Bad form” he yelled.

The creature ran forwards and struck him in the stomach. The breath rushed from his lungs as he fell to the ground. Emma yelled and ran towards the Kobolas with her weapon raised. The creature saw her just in time and rolled away.

Although unhurt the Kobolas seemed angry that Emma had come so close to landing a blow. With spite and rage in its eyes it rushed at her, dagger in hand. Emma managed to parry some of the attacks and was doing quite a good job with just her wooden sword.

Killian rubbed the last of the dirt out of his eyes and searched for Emma. As he watched her block another attack she lost her footing and stumbled back over a tree root.

“Emma!” He cried out in worry.

Climbing to his feet and running to her aid, he raised his sword again and swung it at the creature. This time he was fast enough and the blade connected with grey flesh, slicing into the soft underbelly. The Kobolas screamed in pain and with one last surge of strength it hurled itself at him. The two of them toppled over and as they hit the ground the creature raised the dagger high over its head, a split second away from besting Killian.

Emma swung her weapon with desperate force at the creature’s head, and she heard a sickening crack as it made contact. The Kobolas was knocked to the ground and lay there motionless. Its last breath finally escaping its lips.

Emma stood there, frozen. Letting the moment sink in. Her arms were still raised in the position of the killing blow. She took big gulps of air before looking over at Killian and dropping her stick.

Still on the ground, he stared at her in astonishment and admiration. Then he shook his head and chuckled.

“You are bloody brilliant. Amazing.”

Emma took a few steps towards him and offered her hand with a smile. He grabbed it and she helped haul him to his feet.

He stood just inches away from her. The smile on his face dropped and this time, he closed the gap between them. His hand moved to gently cup the back of her head and she leant forward into his arms.

His mouth was softer than she had imagined, and the shock of his lips against her own was enough to set her nerves alight. She was suddenly, acutely aware of everywhere they were touching, his hand in her wet hair at the back of her neck, her thumbs teasing up over his throat and jaw. The heat of his skin through his soaked shirt thrilled her.

For a moment it was a tender thing, and then she found herself tipping his face just so and he sighed, and it blossomed between them, sultry and intoxicating.

She couldn’t get enough of him, her fingers in his hair, tugging it from its tie, her tongue stealing into his mouth. Sucking the yielding softness of his lower lip made him hum low in his throat, so she did it again, because it was the best sound she had ever heard. Her senses were full of him. He smelt like the ocean, of broad horizons and endless skies, sunlight scattered off blue water.

 _Take me with you_ , she thought wildly, her heart beating time with his. He pulled back breathlessly and she chased his mouth until he darted back in, their deep kiss breaking into tiny, playful ones.

“Emma” he said brushing the hair from her forehead, kissing her right between the eyes. Breathless and completely overwhelmed Emma reluctantly opened her eyes. He was smiling and she wanted to stand there in the warmth of arms forever.

Neither one of them had the right words in that moment. Happier than she had ever felt before, all she could do was smile.

Killian took a small step back and gently removed his arms from around her. His eyes dropped to the ground and he looked almost bashful.

“You saved my life back there Swan.”

“You saved mine too.”

They both nodded at one another with mutual respect. Her eyes dropped to look at the fallen creature at their feet. Killian followed her gaze and it was as if suddenly he remembered what his whole quest had been about. 

“The compass. At last!”

He knelt down at the creature’s side and removed the precious item. He looked at it, turning it over in his hand, admiring it, before hanging the chain around his own neck.

“You know Emma, we make quite the team.”

Emma beamed at him but then her smile faded.

“But now you’re going back.”

“I have to return to my brother, my duty… my home. I don’t belong here in this Port-land, but I don’t want to leave you. What cruel twist of fate let me find you only to tear me away?”

Emma didn’t know what to say. She didn’t have much in her life that was good. She didn’t have anyone she loved, no family to love her. Only a few hours ago this man had fallen into her life, quite literally and in that short space of time a huge piece of her heart had been assigned to him. She wasn’t sure how that had happened. Love at first sight was for stories, it didn’t really happen did it?

“Come with me,” he urged, taking her hands.

“What?” Emma said in surprise. Had he read her mind?

“I know we’re barely acquainted but I feel a connection to you like no other.” His eyes searched her face seeking her answer.

“I can’t just leave, I have…” her voice trailed off as she searched for the words. What did she have to hold onto here, nothing she owned was really hers. No-one was at home waiting for her, looking forward to recounting their day’s endeavours. She didn’t have a home.

What if she went with him? What was he offering her? Was he offering her a home, to share his? Or was this just a simple flirtation, one that would end sooner rather than later and would just leave her vulnerable and alone again?

Was she over thinking this? When had she ever taken a leap of faith? A million questions danced through her mind.

“Emma?” Killian was still looking at her, a small furrow in his brow as he waited for her response.

Taking a deep breath, Emma gazed into his eyes and said with a smile, “Ok.”

His face lit up, filled with so much hope and happiness. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her in an ardent embrace.

Once they broke apart, Killian took the compass from around his neck, pulled the small bottle of ashes from the pouch on his belt and opened it.

“How does that work exactly?” she inquired

“Although the ashes open the portal, if you jumped in without the compass you would be damned to oblivion. You’d be dead. Having the compass with you guides the way.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up. Part of her was still sceptical about all of this but another part was thrilled.

Killian bent down and picked the dead Kobolas up by one of its legs. Emma found its limp body difficult to look at, knowing she was the reason it was dead. Although it hadn’t properly sunk in yet she knew it would catch up with her. Taking a life, even of something that had attempted to kill her and Killian, was still hard to reconcile. 

“Ready lass?” Killian scattered a small dusting of ashes onto the ground and glanced up at her.

“I think so,” she said.

The ground before them suddenly sank in as if a deep cave had collapsed beneath them. It swirled and twisted, opening up an unfathomable hole. The high wind whipped loose strands of hair across Emma’s face.

Killian held his hand out, encouraging her to take it. “M’lady, let’s go home.”

She reached out and took it firmly. A smile touched the corners of her mouth as she whispered “ _Home_.”

In perfect synchronicity they took a breath and jumped.


End file.
